


The Fucking Veretian Prince

by luna666



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Gen, Hate to friendship, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, at some point, sort of mentioning what Regent did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: The Fucking Veretian Prince AKA How Nik realised that Laurent loves Damen--Nikandros hates the fucking Veretian Prince. He is blonde, manipulative and Nikandros doubts that he truly cares about Damianos. He is probably using him for his own purposes, is a liar, using Damen’s weaknesses for blondes. Laurent of Vere was a manipulative snake, like all his people. He would make a good King for them.--This fic was created because ofthis post





	The Fucking Veretian Prince

Nikandros hates the fucking Veretian Prince. He is blonde, manipulative and Nikandros doubts that he truly cares about Damianos. He is probably using him for his own purposes, is a liar, using Damen’s weaknesses for blondes. Laurent of Vere was a manipulative snake, like all his people. He would make a good King for them.

Nikandros lost some of his arguments when he saw Laurent with Damen on their way to Ios, Prince of Vere thought no one saw them and he seemed sweet and gentle and Nikandros wondered if Laurent ever told truth to anyone.

‘Stop using him,’ Nikandros barked at the young Prince. Laurent, who was looking at Damen, turned around slowly.

‘Hello to you too, Nikandros,’ Laurent said coldly. The soft smile that was on his lips seconds ago disappeared.

‘Stop using him,’ Nikandros repeated with anger.

‘Using him.’

‘Can you not?!’

Laurent sighed, he looked irritated and somehow disappointed.

‘I am not using him. Yes, we are having sex, but I am not using him. If you mean I shouldn’t mount him, I did not but I would love to…’

Nikandros wanted to punch him.

‘You know his type. Stop using your looks to achieve your plans.’

‘Really? You think of me so little that in your mind all I have is my blonde hair? Were you blinded during Octon? My… I should worry about him, with friends like you he might end up attacked again, taken to another country. I’m not using him,’ Laurent said, he sounded angry even though he wanted to give Nikandros impression of being cold as ice. ‘And I won’t be using him. I care about him.’

‘I don’t believe you.’

‘Then don’t,’ Laurent pierced him with his icy stare. ‘I’m used to people not believing me. I like to prove them wrong.’

‘People don’t believe you because all you can do is lie,’ Nikandros barked. ‘You use them, lie to them, abuse them, you say you’re caring about him yet look what you do to his back…’

‘I advise you to shut up. Remember you’re speaking with a Prince. Maybe I should order my people to fly your back as well…?’

In that instance, Nikandros almost jumped to his throat.

‘Nik, come here!’ Damianos shouted somewhere behind him. He didn’t sound angry, he probably thought they had a lovely chat.

‘Go on, your master is calling you. Run to him like the good dog you are,’ Laurent smiled, it was sweet and fake. Nikandros thought what would happen if he just strangled him that moment.

And then the fucking Prince of Vere was taken by his Uncle, he let the Regent take him to save Damianos. Nikandros wasn’t sure what to think about it, maybe it was more lies. Damianos looked absolutely broken. Prince’s people were devastated like they believed his lies. They still went to Ios, Damen’s mind was set on saving the blonde Prince and Nikandros wondered how badly it would end for them.

‘You’re going to get yourself killed for a Veretian Prince,’ Nikandros said with anger.

‘No, he went there to protect me. I am going to save him and take my place as a King.’

‘Ah, but you had to start with saving him? That’s more important?’

Damianos looked at him with irritation.

‘He’s not like… maybe you’ll understand this. I hope… you’ll get the chance to see him the way I do,’ Damen sighed. ‘He… I have to save him. And tell him that… that it’s alright. That I don’t care about…’ Damen stopped suddenly, he looked hurt and moved.

‘About what?’ Nikandros burrowed his brows. He didn’t like where this was going.

‘I can’t tell you. It’s… He wouldn’t like it if you knew. He… didn’t want me to know,’ Damen looked at Nikandros. ‘I know you don’t like him, you don’t trust him, but I need you to trust me. Laurent, he is not the type of person you think he is. He is ready to die for me, he believes he saved me, and I need to go and save him. Laurent is… he is true and loyal. I didn’t believe in him as well, I wondered why his guards adored him, but now I know. And I hope you will get the chance to see it as well.’

And maybe Damen was right, maybe Laurent wasn’t what he thought he was. Later he found him talking with the oldest Council Member, Herode. Laurent looked tired, even shaken and his chiton, which once was white like marble walls of Ios, now was mostly red, covered in blood. King’s blood, Damianos’ blood, Kastor’s blood. It was strange to think that this fair boy killed Kastor, who was a skilled warrior.

Laurent left Herode quickly, his uncle's head decorated one of the pikes on city walls. Kastor’s body was untouched, moved to a safe place, it was Laurent’s order, he was taking over the palace. “Damianos will like to give him a proper burial,” Laurent said and Nikandros knew he was right, he hated that Laurent grew to know Damen so well.

Nikandros entered Damianos’--King’s room in the middle of the night. Most of the city was stable but some of Kastor's supporters ran away. He sends some people to hunt them down, but he also knew that they would meet their forces while running. Damianos won, he would be the King he was meant to be. Now he had the recover.

Nikandros was surprised when, once he entered the room, he was welcomed of the sight of his friend deep asleep, with Laurent curled on the chair next to him. This position looked uncomfortable, his back and neck would hurt. Nikandros backed down to the corridor.

'How long has the Prince of Vere been here?’ He asked one of the guards. Only now he realised that one of them was Veretian. How tired was he himself?

'Most of the day, he refused to leave the room, even when given the room.’

Nikandros burrowed his brows and entered the apartments once again. Slowly he approached the bed, Damen didn't look very good, they must have given him some painkillers, Nikandros knew he lost a lot of blood. Once he was right by the bed Laurent woke up and jumped, standing up, pointing out a knife he must have held for the whole time. Only now Nikandros realised that the Prince of Vere was still wearing the bloodied chiton. For a moment he wants to point it out, that it's stupid to sit like this, but maybe his mind is too preoccupied to worry about something like this. Maybe really does care.

'What the fuck?’ He asks instead.

'What? Last time he was in Ios he was attacked by his most trusted men,’ Laurent barked. 'I’m… just keep him safe.’

'And not trying to kill him?’ Nikandros snorted, approaching the bed from the other side. Laurent looked even more tired, he must have slept for only an hour, maybe two, probably he didn't even sleep last night.

'If I wanted to kill him I could not have stopped his bleeding with my own clothes,’ Laurent sat down once again, there was irritation in his voice, he was clearly tired and angry. 'Or stab him before you came. Or kill him during all this month's he was by my side. Doing it in your eyes would be extremely stupid,’ Laurent put down the knife instead he touched Damen's face, pushed his curls from his forehead. Nikandros watched as Laurent with great care and gentleness took a towel in his hands and washed Damen's face.

It was strange, they sat there together, on the other ends of the bed, with Damen between them. He looked peaceful, which was helping Nikandros to calm down. Laurent not so much, he looked like a little child or a small puppy, who did everything he could to not fall asleep, to stay awake.

‘He’s not going anywhere,’ Nikandros said finally.

‘I know,’ Laurent yawned. He must have been exhausted. ‘I… just want to be there for him if something happens, or if he wakes up,’ Laurent burrowed his brows, he had bags under his eyes, and the chiton he was wearing looked worse with each minute.

‘You should change,’ Nikandros said.

‘No, this is more important. He is… this is just stupid clothing,’ Laurent rested his head on his arm. ‘I’m fine, he’s more important than me at the moment,’ it was so shockingly honest that Nikandros looked away.

He still watched Laurent, who did everything he could to not fall asleep. From time to time Prince of Vere would fell into a short nap, only to be woken up by the slightest noise. Nikandros could see the exhaustion on his face, mixed with worry and frustration. Few times Laurent sighed and combed his hair with his hands. Lauren was clearly anxious, when Veretian physical came to check on Damianos Laurent tried to help but Paschal, that was his name, told Laurent that he wasn’t really helping Laurent walked from wall to wall. When Paschal left Laurent immediately sat back next to Damianos and took his hand, stroking his skin.

Laurent of Vere truly seemed to care and maybe even love Damianos. It was a strange thought and Nikandros tried not to stare at the young Prince too much. What he did was so intimate, Nikandros felt out of place, he thought that normally this cold man wouldn’t let Nikandros see this but now his mind was clearly too preoccupied.

Nikandros wasn’t even sure when he himself fell asleep, but when he was woken up the room was lit with sunlight, the Sun must have been high on the sky already. Nikandros looked at his friend and groaned. Laurent was curled up next to him, and they were kissing sweetly.

‘Oh, my fucking… do you have to?’

‘Good morning to you as well, Nikandros,’ Laurent smiled softly, kissing Damen on the cheek. He was still wearing that chiton and had deep bags under his eyes, so Nikandros realized that maybe the Prince never really fell asleep until now, as he was curling next to Damen, who smiled like an idiot.

‘It’s good that you decided to survive,’ Nikandros sighed.

‘I couldn’t have left the two of you to murder each other,’ Damen smiled at his friend. Laurent fell asleep almost instantly, holding one of Damen’s hands. ‘I have told you that he is not the kind of person you thought he was.’

Nikandors looked at Laurent and sighed. He hated admitting he was wrong. Laurent was loyal and cared for Damianos, even if Nikandros was unhappy about it.

‘He’s still blonde and you’re too easy.’


End file.
